Harry & Carlie Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: its year 3 for The Potter Twins, Harry and Carlie. George and Carlie are now dating. Happy start? Not with Sirius Black on the Loose and Dementors at Hogwarts. Will Harry and Carlie survive year 3? George/OC. R&R. Pwetty Pwease? No flames. first HP f.f.


Harry and Carlie Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (George's POV)

My first Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

By Brittany

Full Summery:

It's Year Three for Harry and Carlie Potter. George Weasley has finally asked Carlie to go out with him and she accepted! But with Sirius Black on the loose and Dementors being placed around Hogwarts for safety measures, Carlie and George's relationship doesn't really start off on a happy note. Plus, Harry and Carlie are being targeted as Sirius Black's next victims. Will George be able to help Carlie stay out of Harm's way? Will Harry and Carlie survive their third year at Hogwarts? _And _when will George and Carlie share their first kiss? George X OC. Told in George's POV. Starts off at the Leaky Cauldron.

Chapter One: The Leaky Cauldron.

As my family went into the Leaky Cauldron, Ron's rat, Scabbers, jumped onto the floor and Hermione's new cat started chasing Scabbers. Ron and Hermione left to go find their pets while Mum got our rooms.

I really wanted to see Carlie Potter again. For one thing, Fred, my twin brother, was nagging me to ask her out this year. The other reason was because I missed Carlie. Carlie and her twin brother, Harry, were stuck at their aunt and uncle's house and I was certain that Harry and Carlie were hating every second of it.

Mum made me stay in the lobby and wait for Ron and Hermione. About an hour later, Ron and Hermione came into the lobby empty-handed. Then, a split second later, Scabbers and Hermione's cat came running in. Ron caught Scabbers and Hermione got her cat, and once that was done, Ron and Hermione started fighting. I, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair with my eyes closed, thinking about Carlie.

"I'm warning you Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" Ron threatened.

"He's a cat, Ron. What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione reasoned.

_This is getting pretty interesting. Even so, the only thing that would truly make my day would be if Carlie and Harry showed up._ I thought.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron shot back.

"That's rich, considering that smelly, old shoe brush." Hermione insulted Ron.

"Harry!" Ron said suddenly.

"Carlie!" Hermione said happily.

That got my attention. I opened my eyes and looked at the stairs and, sure enough, the Potter twins were standing on the stairs, both smiling at their friends. I slipped out quietly to go get Fred. Once I got to our mine and Fred's room, I threw open the door in excitement. Fred and myself really missed Carlie. She was like a sister to Fred. I was in love with her. When I threw the door open, Fred jumped up and pointed his wand at me in surprise. Once he realized it was me, he looked at me in amusement.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked suspiciously.

"Carlie and Harry are here!" I exclaimed happily.

Fred's eyes widened in excitement and he and I walked out to go back to the lobby.

"You going to ask her out this year?" Fred asked

"Yeah. I'll ask her when I can actually get her alone with me." I responded

(A/N: My older sister, Rachal: Wow! That sounded dirty, Brittany. Me **Brittany**: Be quiet Rachal)

When Fred and I reached the lobby, we got a good look at Carlie for the first time. She'd changed over the summer. She had cut her hair, which was now shoulder-length and in layers and she grew a little, but not enough to get out of being the shortest of her friends. Fred and I were the tallest by far. Then, Carlie spoke curiously.

"Egypt! What was it like Ron?"

Fred and I realized that Ron was showing off on how our family went to Egypt.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself." Ron bragged.

"You know, the Egyptians used to worship cats." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, along with a dung beetle," Ron retorted.

Fred and I came out of our hiding place. "Not flashing that clip around again are you, Ron?" I accused.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron lied.

"No not a soul." Fred agreed sarcastically.

"Unless you count Tom." I said.

"The day maid."

"The night maid."

"That bloke who fixed the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium." I finished, sitting next to Carlie, who smiled. Fred and I pretended not to notice her.

"Gee, I feel so loved." Carlie said sarcastically. "No one will even say hi to me." she started to get up, but Fred pulled her back into her seat

"Carlie, you know we're just messing with you." Fred pointed out.

"I know you were." Then her expression turned hurt. "Why didn't you two write to me? Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione did, but I didn't hear a word from you two."

"We've been busy." I answered reluctantly.

"Busy with what?" Carlie asked.

"While we were in Egypt, we've been helping Bill and touring." I started.

"And, we've been thinking about opening a joke shop, so we're creating ideas. We thought that you knew about that." Fred finished.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Carlie said sheepishly. She then got up to go to the other end of the table.

Fred kicked me in the shin and nodded towards Carlie who started talking to Ginny. It reminded me that I still needed to ask Carlie out. After a few minutes, Ginny left to go talk to Hermione and I tapped Carlie on the shoulder.

"Carlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked once I got her attention.

"Sure, George." she said. I led her over to the foot of the stairs, where she and I sat down.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked confused.

"No." _Damn,_ I thought, _this is gonna be tough._. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." I stammered. I was half-expecting her to laugh. But instead, she smiled.

"I'd love to George." She agreed happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she assured me.

"Would you like our first date to be your first Hogsmeade visit?" For some reason, Carlie frowned in disappointment. "What wrong, Carlie?"

"My uncle wouldn't sign the form." she said sadly.

"We'll figure out something." I assured her.

"Thanks, George." she said.

"Come on." I said, taking her hand and leading her back to the table. When we got there, Fred smiled.

"So, are you two a couple now?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"It's about time." Hermione said happily.

"You two are perfect for each other." Ginny commented

"I wonder what your dad's telling Harry." Carlie said suddenly. She was looking at Dad talking to Harry near the hallway.

"Dunno, but knowing Harry, he's likely to tell you later." I pointed out.

"True."

"How long have you and Harry been here, Carlie?" Ginny asked.

"Since last night." Carlie answered.

"How did you get here?" Hermione wondered.

"The Night Bus." Carlie stated simply.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? The Night Bus isn't safe at all." Fred and I asked at the same time. Carlie could've gotten herself and Harry killed.

"Long story." She warned.

"There's time." Ginny stated.

"Well, Harry and I were running away from the Dursleys last night." Carlie started reluctantly.

"WHAT!" Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and I asked disbelieving.

"What did the Dursleys do that made you two want to do something like that?" Fred asked, angry at the Dursleys for making Harry and Carlie do something like that.

"And what were you guys doing, going out on the streets at night? Sirius Black's on the loose and psychopaths might've been nearby." Hermione scolded Carlie.

"Will you guys please not jump to conclusions and allow me to explain?" Carlie asked, little more irritated than she probably meant to.

"Come on, guys, let her explain." I told the others, who calmed down enough to listen to Carlie.

"Well, Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, was staying over at the house. She's like the Dursleys, she's a muggle and she despises Harry and I. During dinner, she started ranting about how abnormal my family was. She said that my dad was certainly a drunk!"

Fred and I frowned at that. Mum and dad spoke very highly about the Potter family and they said that James only had a butterbeer once in a long while, usually every six months, but neither of us voiced that and we let Carlie continue.

"I told her that my dad was not a drunk and the wine glass in her hand shattered. While I was cleaning up the glass shards, she said that there was something wrong with Harry and I because there was something with my mother! My temper got the best of me and I just exploded. When she started to scold me, she slowly inflated like a balloon. I ran up to my room, crying at how inhumane the Dursleys act and are. Harry suggested that we can run away so that we wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys anymore. I was too angry to realize that it wasn't a good idea to run away, especially at night. So Harry and I packed our trunks and started to leave, when Uncle Vernon started yelling at me to put Marge right. He actually called me a bitch!"

"He said _what_?" I exclaimed. _No one_ in the right mind would call Carlie anything like that.

"George, calm down." Carlie ordered. I calmed down enough to allow her to go on.

"Anyways, Uncle Vernon attempted to strangle me when I told him that Marge deserved what she got. So Harry threatened to hex him and we left the house. I, for the record, was getting terrified when we saw a giant black dog. That's when the Night Bus appeared." she finished.

"You saw a giant black dog? Are you sure?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Positive. Why?"

Fred started to explain, but I stopped him. What he was about to say would certainly scare Carlie.

"Just curious." Fred lied, easily fooling Carlie.


End file.
